Le loup-Garou
by lulu62149
Summary: "Minuit sonnait dans la petite ville de Lima. Le sommeil avait emporté depuis plusieurs heures nombres de villageois. Les rues étaient calmes. Aucun bruit ne se laissait entendre, mis à part la légère brise du début d'automne. Rien ne laissait prédire ce qui allait arriver cette nuit-là, ni ce qui se poursuivrait dans celles à venir. "


**Ce texte a été écrit dans le contexte du Secret Santa du Forum.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Minuit sonnait dans la petite ville de Lima. Le sommeil avait emporté depuis plusieurs heures nombres de villageois. Les rues étaient calmes. Aucun bruit ne se laissait entendre, mis à part la légère brise du début d'automne. Rien ne laissait prédire ce qui allait arriver cette nuit-là, ni ce qui se poursuivrait dans celles à venir.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Une ombre se faufilait dans les rues étroites. Elle était en intense réflexion. Depuis quelques mois elle avait sentit qu'un phénomène étrange s'était abattu sur Lima. Certains de ses camarades avaient changé comme s'ils s'étaient drapés d'un voile de mystère. D'ailleurs elle-même avait connu un sort pour le moins étrange. Parfois certaines images lui parvenait quand elle se concentrait sur une personne. Mais toujours de façon fugitive si bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir l'entièreté du message. Il fallait qu'elle soit vigilante. L'avenir de ses voisins dépendait de son nouveau don. Bientôt, elle s'arrêta devant une maison. Elle l'inspecta consciencieusement puis avec souplesse pénétra à l'intérieur. Discrètement elle atteignit le premier étage et s'immisça à l'intérieur d'une chambre. Elle observa quelques secondes le corps endormi devant elle. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Des images vinrent à elle. Choquée, elle s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Brusquement, quatre jeunes villageois se réveillèrent. Leurs pupilles tellement dilatées que leurs yeux ne semblaient plus qu'être deux grandes orbes noires. Depuis quelques jours déjà leur comportement avaient changés. Ils étaient devenus tous plus taciturnes, réservés voire de mauvaise humeur. Ils semblaient toujours sur leurs gardes et étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Doucement, ils se levèrent et quittèrent leur domicile. Pour une raison encore inconnue ils se dirigèrent tous vers la forêt qui se situait à quelques kilomètres du village. Ils se sentaient comme appelés par la profondeurs des bois. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Leur corps se tendirent, se crispèrent. Soudain, ils n'étaient plus humains. Soudain, un autre appel se fit sentir. Le sang.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Il faisait froid et l'endroit faisait peur. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle ne savait pas très bien, la curiosité avait encore été plus forte que tout. Lima ne tournait pas rond. Elle devait savoir pourquoi, alors quand à minuit, prise d'une insomnie elle l'avait aperçu sortir de chez lui. Comme s'il était suivi. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit, avait attrapé son manteau et l'avait suivi. Maintenant, elle était perchée dans un arbre, observant quatre de ses camarades. Maintenant alors que les rayons lunaires les touchaient, elle les voyait devenir des bêtes. Maintenant, impuissante et fragile elle ne savait que faire pour les empêcher d'épancher leur soif.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Elle leva le nez de son livre. Ce serait pour cette nuit elle en était certaine. Elle soupira. La saison commençait. Les meurtres se succéderaient. Elle s'étira et descendit rapidement jusqu'à son sous sol. Là, elle avait installé tout son atelier digne des plus grands chimistes. Avec précaution elle choisi ses ingrédients. Elle avait le pouvoir de limiter ce massacre. Pouvoir réduit à deux potions, mais cela était mieux que rien. Minutieusement, elle parvint à concocter les charmes. Très vite elle remplit les fioles. Le jour se levait. Un homme était tombé.

« Mes chers concitoyens, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis dans l'auditorium du lycée McKinley pour un procès d'une ampleur exceptionnelle. Cette nuit, alors que la plupart d'entre nous voguait au pays des songes, un meurtre sanglant et d'une bestialité rare a été perpétré sur la personne de Finn Hudson. On ne peut ignorer le comportement changeant d'une bonne partie de la population de notre paisible village. Ce crime en est la dernière preuve, les loups-garous existent et gangrènent Lima !

-Mais je croyais que les loups garou ne sortait qu'à la pleine lune. Il n'est indiqué nul part que c'est la pleine lune ! Chuchota une voix

-Chut Finn tu es mort ! Répondit Rachel

-Justement, pourquoi c'est encore moi le premier à mourir ?

-Finnocence la ferme,et laisse Quinn mener le jeu !

-Je disais donc, les loups sont parmi nous mes amis. Nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui pour démasquer les coupables.

-Et aussi pour connaître qui devra se taper le travail stupide de Schue

-Sanny, écoute Q !

-Désolée ma puce.

-Villageois, je vous demande de vous concerter pour désigner qui selon vous est l'auteur de ce crime. Accusé, défendez-vous !

-Je suis sur que c'est Santana, elle m'aime pas !

-Finn, tu es mort. Tu n'as pas le droit de participer.

-Mais Rachel !

-Personnellement je suis sûre que c'est Artie. Il se venge de sa pauvreté !

-Je ne suis pas pauvre Sugar !

-Ah bon ?

-Moi je dis Britt', elle est trop innocente pour que ça soit vrai !

-Un problème avec ma copine tronche de raton-laveur !

-Comment tu m'as appelé l'hispanique ?

-Je crois qu'on devrait jouer

-Toi le leprechaun on t'a pas sonné !

-Sanny !

-Je ne veux pas être mort !

-Il suffit ! S, Puck asseyiez vous ! Finn, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière tu es mort point barre ! Maintenant vous échangez entre vous et désignez une personne !

-Eh, du calme Baby mama

-Arrête de m'appeler Baby mama !

-Je vote pour Rachel

-Oh, non pas pour le hobbit, elle va nous tuer avec son long discours pour nous convaincre de son innocence ! Je suis fatiguée d'avance. Pourquoi pas Asian boy ou Asian girl ? Ils sont super silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. C'est suspect.

-Ce qui est suspect, c'est que depuis tout à l'heure tu accuses tout le monde pour tenter de te faire oublier. Finn a peut-être raison.

-Je le savais !

-Mec, tais-toi t'es mort !

-Le temps est écoulé. Votez ! Qui pour Santana ? »

Neuf mains s'élevèrent, dont celle de Finn qui même mort souhait donner son avis. La latino retourna sa carte et la déception fut générale. Elle n'était qu'une simple villageoise. S'en suivit une longue discussion où elle se plaignait de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour se défendre. Le jeu reprit et chaque New directions reparti dans les tréfonds de la nuit.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de jeu -qui normalement ne devait durer que trente minutes- les villageois furent déclarés vainqueurs. En effet, ils avaient réussi à démasquer successivement, Rachel, Blaine, Sugar et Rory qui dépités avaient dû mal à reconnaître leur défaite. Enfin surtout une petite brune.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu, je suis sûre que vous avez triché ! En plus Puck et Finn, une fois morts n'ont pas arrêter de commettre des impairs qui vous ont, j'en suis sûre, mis sur la voix ! Je demande une nouvelle séance !

-Q fait la taire, ou je l'étrangle ! »

Lasse et souhaitant éviter toute nouvelle dispute la surnommée Q s'empressa de coller sa main contre la bouche de la petite Diva. L'effet fut immédiat et plus aucun sons n'en sorti.

« Enfin ! Bon, Hobbit, Leprechaun, Warblers et Voix de crécelle vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant. Bon courage, Britt et moi on sera de tout cœur avec vous ! Non je plaisante ! »

Et sur ces mots, la latina quitta la place, prétextant avoir beaucoup mieux à faire que de rester planter là.

Petit à petit tous les New Directions suivirent son exemple. Il ne restait plus que les quatre concernés, Kurt qui voulait soutenir son petit ami et Quinn qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Hum, donc je vais y aller. Ne vous en faite pas. Je vais m'arranger pour vous évitez les sluschies. Bonne chance.

-Kurt, je ne veux pas le faire.

-Ce n'est qu'une journée chéri, ça va passer vite. Et puis je serai à tes côtés tout le temps.

-Bon à demain, mes papas m'attendent. Les costumes sont dans la salle de répétition, n'oubliez pas de le prendre. Ne faites pas cette tête ! The show must go on ! »

Rachel disparu à son tour.

« Vous croyez qu'elle se rend compte ?

-Moi je m'en fiche, peut importe ce que je met je serai toujours sexy et riche ! A demain les pauvres ! Rory tu viens ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle le tira par la manche. Les deux silhouettes s'évanouirent à leur tour.

« Kurt !

-Chéri cesse de faire l'enfant ! Allons-y ! »

Le lendemain fut une longue, très longue journée pour nos quatre louveteaux. Déguisés en lutin des pieds à la tête, Schuester leur avait demandé de chanter une chanson de noël et distribuer des petits cadeaux dés qu'ils verraient une affiche portant l'inscription « Joyeux Noël ! ». Autant dire que leur professeur en avait placardé plus qu'il n'en fallait.

« We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year ! »


End file.
